


but if you could heal a broken heart, wouldn't time be out to charm you

by lvckypeople



Series: something here is dying, and i could use a friend [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, WynHaught brotp, a lot of dick talk?, very little implied suggestive content, wynonna loves nicole so much pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvckypeople/pseuds/lvckypeople
Summary: Waverly has a night out, Jeremy needs a hookup and Nicole and Wynonna have a bonding session.Or,The one where Nicole has another nightmare and Wynonna is the one to soothe her.





	but if you could heal a broken heart, wouldn't time be out to charm you

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I received from a reader a few days ago that I fell in love with, so thank you for the suggestion!  
> I loved writing this and honestly I love my WynHaught brotp so much.  
> This is definitely a favourite piece of mine and as always, enjoy reading!

Nicole chooses to spend the night at the Homestead despite Waverly announcing that she was going to be out for the night. 

 

She’d dropped a light kiss to Nicole’s temple when she entered the kitchen earlier that day, stating that her and Jeremy were going into the city to ‘find Jeremy a hookup’ which Nicole was exceptionally amused by.

 

Nicole had offered to stay at the Homestead with Wynonna for the night since things were still on the verge of breaking down again what with Dolls’ wake and Wynonna’s consistent on-the-edge behaviour. And, Nicole thought it would be good for Waverly to just get out of the drama with a friend since there was never a time for social interaction.

 

Jeremy had refused of course, at first anyway. He wasn’t all that interested in that sort of thing at the moment thanks to everything going on, but the look in Waverly’s eyes told him she was desperate for just a few hours with her friend, so he agreed and he hopped into Waverly’s Jeep. 

 

Now, Nicole was left in the Homestead with Wynonna.

 

Doc was either at Shorty’s or elsewhere, chatting up the next girl with a single eyebrow raise and twitch of his moustache, which even Nicole couldn’t deny, was quite a good moustache. And Dolls was, well. She hadn’t got used to wondering where he was before realising where he  _ actually  _ was yet. She knew that part would take a while.

 

And she also knew that walking into the Black Badge office at the station to see only Jeremy and not Dolls in there would be something she needed to get used to. 

 

By the time Waverly and Jeremy had left in their respectively  _ hot  _ outfits, Wynonna was already sipping whiskey at the kitchen table. 

 

“So, Haught,” Wynonna questions, lifting her legs and resting her ankles on the table. “Now that the nerdy one and your wife are both gone-”

 

“Wynonna.” Nicole warns.

 

“Okay, yeah, sorry,” Wynonna rolls her eyes and then smirks. “I guess that’s a sensitive topic, right?”

 

Nicole sighs heavily and drops into the seat opposite Wynonna at the table. 

 

“You’re pretty whipped though,” Wynonna notes, passing the bottle of whiskey across the table. “And now’s the time to let loose. So drink.”

 

Nicole frowns and adjusts her sleeve shirt. “I wouldn’t say I’m whipped. I just love your sister.”

 

Wynonna lets out a laugh when Nicole takes a long drink from the bottle. “I know, Haught.”

 

Wynonna sips from the whiskey again and pushes it back in Nicole’s direction.

 

“You don’t need to keep the tie on, you know. You’re not working anymore,” Wynonna raises an eyebrow.

 

Nicole smirks playfully, “it’s too late to get into my pants, don’t you think? I’m not sure ‘my wife’ would appreciate it.”

 

Nicole uses air quotations and her tone changes to a more Wynonna-identified one but she’d be lying if Wynonna thinking about her and Waverly being  _ married  _ didn’t scare her. They’d been together for a few months at best and Nicole wasn’t near ready to even think about that. In years time, she would be all over the idea. But now, although it pained her to say it, she didn’t  _ want  _ to marry her. There was too much going on. She loved Waverly, she would always love Waverly, but it would cause too many problems if that was to be brought up between the two of them at the moment. 

 

She lets the thought slide.

 

“She never has to find out,” Wynonna winks jokingly. 

 

Nicole swigs the whiskey again before replying sarcastically. “Oh  _ please,  _ Waverly can read me easier than she can Latin, and you know if she could speak Latin to us everyday, she would.”

 

“So, do you think she’d like, ask if you got me knocked up?” Wynonna chuckles.

 

Nicole is speechless for a full minute because seriously what in the  _ hell  _ goes through this Earp’s mind. 

 

“I think she’d figure out that it wasn’t me, actually. Considering she knows I don’t have a phallus.”

 

Wynonna almost howls in laughter. “A  _ phallus.  _ Who are you, John Henry?”

 

Nicole removes her tie then, unbuttoning the first two buttons and stretching her hands around her neck. It felt good to expose something since the new uniform was so set on being formal and smart and  _ not  _ revealing. 

 

“God, you’re such a cop sometimes.”

 

Nicole sips the whiskey again. “Okay, what would you prefer? Cock? Dick? Penis? Trouser meat?”

 

“ _ Trouser meat! _ ” Wynonna repeats loudly through a choke on whiskey. “Fuck. That’s the best one.”

 

“Oh, I have more. What about disco stick?”

 

“Eh, tame. Reminds me too much of Gaga,” Wynonna shrugs. “Next.”

 

“The main vein?” Nicole suggests.

 

“That’s graphic. I like it.” Wynonna says with a playful wink. “I do have a question though.”

 

“Shoot.”

 

“ _ Ew,  _ out of context.”

 

“Dude.”

 

“Okay, okay. How do you, a todger dodger, know so many odd terms for a  _ phallus? _ ”

 

Nicole sighs and chooses not to comment on the visual Wynonna has created. 

 

“I went to college,” Nicole explains with a shrug. “In the city, which doesn’t exactly help my case. But girls would talk all the time about stuff like that and I was kinda stuck in the middle of it.”

 

“So I guess you still have many more under your sleeve?”

 

“Oh yeah, hundreds.”

 

“I look forward to hearing more about this very odd skill of yours, Haughtcakes.”

 

“I don’t doubt it.”

 

\---

 

“Haught!”

 

Nicole’s walking up the stairs to finally change when she hears her name yelled from the living room where Wynonna is sat by the fire with a box of donuts and the same bottle of whiskey, now half-empty. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why has my sister just text me something pretty graphic and definitely  _ not  _ meant for me?” She slurs from the couch.

 

“I don’t know, Wynonna. Ask her,” Nicole huffs and carries on upstairs. 

 

“Dear Waverly,” Wynonna yells from downstairs. 

 

_ Jesus,  _ Nicole thinks, slipping on something more comfortable,  _ is she going to shout this entire message? _

 

“Why did you, my sister, just text me begging me to stay up so that I could go down on- oh!”

 

Nicole widens her eyes and thanks her lucky stars that she’s already changed. She runs downstairs and faces Wynonna in the living room.

 

“Your girlfriend tried to sext you but accidentally sent it to me,” Wynonna cackles. “She’s never hearing the end of this one.”

 

Of course, Wynonna was so drunk that she didn’t quite understand what had actually happened for the first few minutes and Nicole was surprised that Wynonna didn’t hit her or scream the usual ‘ _ that’s my sister, Haught.’  _

 

“Haught, that’s my sister y’know.”

 

_ Too soon. _

 

“She’s also my girlfriend. And she’s a consenting adult.”

 

“I don’t wanna see her private messages with you!”

 

“I don’t think she purposely sent them to  _ you _ , Wy.” Nicole raises her eyebrows and throws her hands up in emphasis. “Plus, now that you’ve seen them I don’t think I want to.” 

 

As if on cue, Nicole’s phone vibrates in her hand. 

 

“Looks like you’re getting them anyway, Haughtpotato.”

 

Sure enough, it’s Waverly, first of all apologising for accidentally texting Wynonna some  _ personal  _ things and then followed by the suggestive messages Nicole was initially expecting. 

 

“Hey, if you’re going to sext my sister right next to me, I’m going to Shorty’s.”

 

Nicole gives a confused glance. “No, I’m not going to sext your sister right next to you. I don’t have a deathwish.”

 

“Well, good,” Wynonna says quietly. “Then tell her to fuck off so you can drink with me.”

 

Nicole laughs at Wynonna’s very drunk antics and she’s not mad, because she couldn’t be. Especially not when she’s slightly tipsy herself, which she’s currently suffering through. 

 

Nicole explains the situation to Waverly in a single text and then discards her phone to the coffee table with the refusal to pick it up until the following morning. 

 

\---

 

Nicole helps Wynonna into bed a few hours later. 

 

Wynonna definitely isn’t in the worst shape Nicole’s ever seen her, but she’s drunk enough to walk up the stairs and collapse into Waverly’s bed because she thinks it’s her own.

 

Nicole finds out the hard way when she slips into the bed she shares with Waverly twenty minutes later and is forced to launch almost a metre across the room when she feels a cold foot pressed against her calf. 

 

“Fucking Wynonna,” she mutters. 

 

She grabs at Wynonna then, shaking her to wake her. “Wynonna. Wynonna!”

 

“Huh?” She rises eventually and notices her surroundings. “Hey, Haught. This is certainly not how I expected to wake up.”

 

“Shut up,” Nicole mumbles. “C’mon, I’ll help you get into your own bed.”

 

“Mmph,” she groans and grips Nicole’s forearms as she stands. “Fine.”

 

Nicole ends up half carrying Wynonna downstairs to her own room, where the older Earp falls into bed and wraps herself in her blankets. “Thanks, N.”

 

“Sure, night Wy.” Nicole tucks her in properly. 

 

Nicole pads to the kitchen then, filling a glass with water and making her way back to Wynonna’s room and placing it on the nightstand. 

 

“Do yourself a favour and drink this, you’ll thank me later.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Wynonna mumbles against the pillows. 

 

“Night, Earp.” 

 

Wynonna groans again and rolls over. “Love you, Haught.”

 

Nicole’s heart clenches and she smiles warmly in the doorway. “Love you, too, Wy. Sleep well.”

 

The redhead trudges upstairs then and slides into bed, the scent of Waverly surrounding her. It feels weird to be without Waverly after so many nights of them being curled up together in each other’s embrace, pressing soft smiles against skin and revelling in warm caresses as they pull each other impossibly closer.

 

She falls into a slumber eventually though, the thought of Waverly in the front of her mind. 

 

\---

 

She wakes in another layer of sweat, her throat sore from what appears to be loud screaming judging by a tired Wynonna knelt at the side of the bed. 

 

Wynonna’s holding her shoulders in a soft grip to prevent her from thrashing and Nicole can’t help but feel guilty for waking her. 

 

Nicole’s still in a panic and Wynonna can see it, even if she isn’t fully sober, and she’s doing whatever she can to calm her down. 

 

“Nicole, hey, it’s just me.” Wynonna holds her grip on Nicole’s shoulders. “You’re safe. It’s just Wynonna. You’re safe.”

 

Nicole visibly relaxes slightly. Her breathing is still heavy but she’s awake now and she’s starting to gain back the control of her body that had previously been stolen by her nightmare. 

 

“Wy,” she whimpers quietly, moving her hands to Wynonna’s forearms and holding them loosely as some form of grounding. “Fuck. I’m sorry.”

 

“Nuh uh, none of that,” Wynonna shakes her head and gestures for Nicole to move over to Waverly’s side of the bed. “Let me sit with you.”

 

Nicole nods and releases a heavy breath before shifting and letting Wynonna sit next to her. Wynonna slides an arm around her shoulders and Nicole leans into her, resting her head on the Earp’s shoulder, her breath shaky this time. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Nic, don’t.” Wynonna stops her. “Don’t you dare feel guilty for this. It’s not your fault.”

 

“I know, but-”

 

“Nope! No buts, okay? Just relax,” Wynonna says quietly, moving her arm a little to rest her hand on Nicole’s head, fingers sliding smoothly into her hair. “I’m not going anywhere.” 

 

Nicole’s speechless at how comforting and attentive Wynonna is being, and she wonders for a second if this is the side to Wynonna that Waverly sees in private, when it’s just sister/sister time. 

 

She wonders if this is the Wynonna that she will see much more often.

 

Wynonna doesn’t say much, she doesn’t have to. 

 

After only a single time of experiencing Nicole’s nightmares, she knows all Nicole needs is someone to sit with her and to make her feel real, someone to assure her that she has control and that she’s back in the real world with the people she knows and loves and is certain they won’t hurt her. 

 

Nicole leans further into Wynonna, who glances down and notes the tears slowly falling down her cheeks.

 

“Nicole,” she calls quietly. “Hey, look at me.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she sniffles. “I’m a mess.”

 

“No, hey, c’mere,” Wynonna gives her a small smile and wipes her thumbs over Nicole’s cheeks, catching the tears. “Don’t apologise for crying, Haught. Not over this.”

 

Nicole can see the care in Wynonna’s eyes, which are nothing but soft and sympathetic as they stare back at her. “I don’t want to keep having these nightmares, Wy.”

 

Wynonna nods in understanding because she  _ knows.  _ No one would want to have nightmares as consistent as Nicole, especially when they contain the contents specifically of Nicole’s nightmares. She had to watch the people she loved die almost every night in the depth of her uncontrollable nightmares and Wynonna had no explanation as to why Nicole could still keep up her usual caring behaviour that put everyone else first.

 

Wynonna realised in this moment that she had unlimited respect for Nicole Haught, and nothing could ever change that. 

 

“Do you want me to call Waverly?” Wynonna questions. 

 

“Let her have fun with J. I don’t want to bother her,” Nicole shrugs. “She needs a break.”

 

“You don’t bother her you know,” Wynonna raises an eyebrow. “She loves you. She’d do anything for you. Even if it meant rushing home just to kiss you because you had a nightmare.”

 

Nicole laughs softly. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“You don’t want me to call her?” 

 

“I’ll just tell her about it when she gets back.”

 

“There’s more chance for her to be mad at you if you leave it, Nicky.”

 

“She’ll understand. I know she will.” Nicole runs a hand through her hair. “It’ll be okay.”

 

“What do you need then?” Wynonna moves around to let Nicole lean on her again. 

 

“Just stay here?” Nicole whispers. It’s a plea, and Wynonna can tell it isn’t one Nicole is proud of.

 

Nicole hated relying on other people. Anyone close to her knew this. She was used to being there for other people and being their shoulder to cry on. She was used to being the one to comfort everyone else, so someone being there to hold  _ her  _ and comfort  _ her  _ was unheard of.

 

Until she met the Earps.

 

Waverly was as comforting and as worrisome as they come. Nicole picked up on this properly after the widow bite. She had paid much attention to Nicole before, of course, and she had comforted Nicole in some instances, but the widow bite situation made her  _ really  _ see the extent of Waverly’s ability to be the one comforting.

 

She had taken Nicole home and refused to take an eye off her until she’d tucked her into bed. Only then did she go downstairs and feed Calamity Jane, who Nedley had spent the entire morning with, and fix up tea for Nicole. 

 

She’d crawled into bed with her girlfriend and held her throughout the night. She hadn’t let Nicole out of her sight for a second, scared that she’d lose her. Scared that the pain and the infection would come back and it would kill her. 

 

And there was Wynonna.

 

Wynonna who couldn’t be emotionally comfortable with anyone very easily.

 

Wynonna who only trusted the people she loved the most. 

 

Wynonna who had even been critical and suspicious of Nicole when they had first met.

 

But, that was the same Wynonna who had approved of her dating Waverly because she knew she was safe with Nicole. 

 

That was the same Wynonna who had let Nicole make the decisions after they had lost Dolls, the Wynonna who trusted her enough to know what to do next.

 

It was the same Wynonna who was sitting with Nicole and letting her cry and letting her be vulnerable and it was the same Wynonna who was telling her that it’s okay to not be the strong one all the time. 

 

It was the Wynonna that wasn’t hidden by the threat of a curse. The Wynonna that wasn’t afraid to be sympathetic and caring, and Nicole realises that she might be the strongest person she knows.

 

Wynonna continues to soothe her by just letting Nicole lean into her. She strokes Nicole’s hair and even leans against Nicole too, because if Nicole knows she’s comforting someone too, maybe it’ll be easier for her to relax. 

 

"Always."

Nicole settles heavier against her gradually, her sleeping form resting easy against her. 

 

A relieved smile appears on Wynonna’s face because Nicole so obviously trusts her now if she’s managed to fall asleep against her. Wynonna soars at the thought of a real family and suddenly she’s more thankful than ever to be able to know Nicole. 

 

And more importantly, for her to be the one that her sister is in love with. 

 

The Earp decides against leaving Nicole alone so she leans her head on Nicole and relaxes, eventually drifting off with her.

 

And hours later, Waverly melts and tries her very hardest to suppress a squeal when she finds them in the same position, sleeping peacefully without a care in the world. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit my [tumblr](http://legittattooogun.tumblr.com/) if you wanna say anything


End file.
